


Rumor

by TLM0613



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLM0613/pseuds/TLM0613
Summary: Your typical Kara and Lena each being in love with one another, but neither thinking the other could possibly be into them.





	1. Chapter One

Fall was finally here. That meant cool weather, bonfires, and Kara's favorite, Lena Luthor in flannel shirts. It had taken a few pouts from Kara, but Lena had finally agreed to try one on last year. The blush that had risen over Kara's neck up to her ears did not go unnoticed by Lena. That was all she needed to see for her to incorporate flannel shirts into her leisure wardrobe during the cooler weather. You see, Lena was about 99.9% sure that she was in love with Kara. And likewise, Kara was 99.9% sure that she was in love with Lena. But the two messes that they both were, neither one thought that the other could possibly reciprocate said feelings. Nor did they admit their feelings to anyone else. But one day Kara's sister, Alex, had enough. Enough of the puppy eyes, the lingering touches, the hugs that lasted a bit to long for "just friends", and the blubbering mess that her sister was whenever Lena was around. She had just had enough.

"That's it!" Alex exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. Lena had just left the apartment and Kara had collapsed onto the couch with a dreamy look and the most dramatic love struck huff that she had ever had the displeasure of witnessing. "When are you going to just tell me? Or are you keeping it a secret until you finally get married?"

Kara was brought out of her post-Lena bliss and looked at her sister. "What are you talking about? Tell you what? And who is getting married?" she asked.

"That you and Luthor have something going on! You both look at each other like you each hung the stars in the sky. And don't think I didn't catch the little wink she gave you before she left. So spill. When did you finally get the courage to ask her out?"

Kara looked at her sister with an embarrassed expression on her face, "I haven't asked her, Alex. We are friends. That's it. She could never like me that way. I mean, you have seen her right? She is so beautiful and amazing. And so far out of my league, she might as well be in another universe."

"I have seen her. I have also seen how she looks at you when you aren't looking at her. Kara, I'm telling you, no I promise you, she feels the same for you. And don't you dare say that she is out of your league. You are amazing, and smart, and beautiful. And you have so much to offer someone," Alex said.

"I don't know Alex. I don't want to ever mess up what we have. She is my best friend."

"Well for what it's worth, I love you both. Even though I think you both are blind and quite stupid. You would be good for one another. I've never seen you smile so much like you do when you are around her. And I think the same goes for her. Give yourself a chance to be happy, Kara. You might just surprise yourself."

"I'll think about it," Kara told her sister, "but I gotta get home. I have to finish that article or Snapper is going to snap."

They both laughed and hugged and Kara went home. She had a lot to think about.

The next day at CatCo, Kara was entirely engrossed with fine tuning her article. She was so unaware of her surroundings, she didn't notice that there was someone watching her work. Lena stood there for a moment just watching her best friend work. Noticing little things about her, like how she chewed on her bottom lip while she concentrated. And the way she bounced her knee absentmindedly. She could just watch her all day and never get bored. But she came there for a reason, so she cleared her throat, startling Kara. Lena chuckled to herself as Kara's pen flew three feet up in the air. 

"Lena! Hi! Umm, sorry about the flying pen. You startled me a bit," Kara exclaimed. 

"I can see that darling. You know us Luthors always have to have the element of surprise," Lena joked. 

"Well you certainly succeeded, " Kara laughed," what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Well, I was hoping, if you weren't to busy, you would like to join me for lunch?" Lena asked while nervously playing with her hands. Lena didn't know why she was nervous around Kara lately. They had gone to lunch hundreds of times. But each time, it was getting harder for her to keep her feelings in check.

"I would love that! You know I would never tell you no or turn down food," Kara said, "just let me finish up and turn it in to Snapper and I'm all yours." Kara laughed nervously after she said that. Oh how she wished she was Lena's. That's all she has wanted for over two years now. But she felt like a complete coward because she couldn't admit how she felt. "Give me ten minutes?" she asked.

"I'll be here," Lena said, "Always". She thought to herself. 

They decided to have lunch out on the balcony at CatCo. So after picking up some sandwiches and some potstickers, they sat and enjoyed each others company and the easy conversation that always flowed when they were together. Kara would never admit it, but the reason she loved having lunch there was because Lena looked absolutely breathtaking with the city landscape behind her. It made her heart soar watching how carefree and relaxed Lena became when they were engulfed in conversation. But all to soon, it was time for both of the women to go back to their respective jobs. They made plans to get together the next day for drinks at their favorite bar with the rest of their friends and hugged goodbye. With a lingering look at the elevators, Lena was gone and Kara headed back to her office. 

No sooner had she sat down, she had another unexpected visitor. Winn stood at her doorway with a cheesy grin on his face. 

"What are you smiling like that for?" Kara asked. 

"Oh, no reason really. I just watched the absolute cutest couple in National City having lunch. And it just made me happy seeing how happy they are," Winn replied. 

Kara was slightly worried that her friend was spying on people just trying to enjoy their afternoon. "That's a little creepy buddy. Why are you just watching random people eat?" she asked. 

Winn started to laugh and then realized that Kara had no idea that he was talking about her and Lena. "Oh, umm.." he stammered, " I was talking about you and Lena. I figured from the looks of it, that you two finally got your heads about you and y'all made it official. I see now, I have made a very wrong assumption," he said as he turned his head bashfully. 

"Ugh! That's the second time in as many days that someone thought we were dating! First Alex, now you! I can't take it anymore, Winn. I like her so much, but I don't wanna mess anything up. What if she doesn't like me back? What if she gets freaked out? What if she gets weird around me? I couldn't handle that. Losing her? I would go crazy. She is my best frie..."

"KARA!" Winn interrupted her to stop her from rambling and spiraling. "I understand what you are saying. And it's okay and understandable to feel that way. But I am telling you now. Everything that you are scared of? Lena doesn't feel any of those. Her whole energy changes when she is around you. Anyone with eyes can see she has the same feelings for you that you have for her. Anyone but apparently the two of you, anyway."

"What do I do, Winn?" Kara pleaded as she laid her head on her desk. 

"Well, she is your best friend, I'd say talk to her. Even in the off chance that she doesn't feel the same toward you, you won't ever lose her. I can promise you that."

"Thanks Winn. I'll think about it. I'll see you tomorrow for drinks, yeah?"

"Duh, you know I never miss friends night! I'll see you and your girl tomorrow. And Kara? Really think about saying something. You two are so happy as friends, and I honestly think that your happiness could have the chance to skyrocket if you just tell her how you feel. I mean everyone pretty much thinks you two are together anyway. Might as well take that leap and see what happens."

"I'll try buddy." 

Kara had some serious thinking to do. Surely it wasn't a coincidence that the two people closest to her (besides Lena of course) saw the same thing. But what could she do about it? Risk it all for the small chance that Lena felt the same? Risk it for the chance of being with Lena? Like really being with Lena. She thought of being able to hold her hand, not just accidental touches (or not so accidental if she was being honest with herself). And then she thought of finally being able to kiss her. She has been caught on more than one occasion staring at those lips. Wondering if they were as soft as they look. How they tasted. If she liked having her bottom lip nibbled on. Every time that Lena has caught her, Lena would look down with a blush and bite her own bottom lip. Like she just knew what Kara was thinking. How Kara longed to feel the press of Lena's lips to her own. She decided, yes. Yes she was going to risk it. Because she did know that Lena would always be there no matter what. And the chance that Lena felt that same as Kara, was worth it to her. But how? How would she tell her how she felt? She couldn't just come out and say it. She doesn't think that she could handle doing that. Just the thought of her, opening up like that, made her more nervous that she ever thought was possible. No, just coming out and saying it was out of the question. 

The whole time Kara was having her internal conflict, the radio on her computer was playing in the background. The song that was playing caught her attention. She has heard it a few times and liked it well enough. But now, the lyrics seem to finally register with Kara a little differently than they have before. A light bulb went off in her mind and Kara got an idea. And tomorrow just happened to be karaoke night at the bar they were going to. With her work done for the day, Kara set out to learn the song completely. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's side of the gay panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So here is chapter 2! I know for sure there will be one more chapter, but i might stretch it out and add two more. I'm not sure yet. Just going to see how it goes. Please feel free to leave comments. If you like it, if you don't, it doesn't matter. Let me know what you think! Thank you!

Lena is fierce. Anyone you would ask would tell you the same thing. She is a force to be reckoned with and god help you if you were on the recieving end of one of her stares. She never backed down from a challenge and laughed in the face of adversity. She was fierce. Except when she wasn’t. And when might you ask when she wasn’t? Well it was whenever a certain blonde reporter was around. And anytime she was around, Lena was a goner. Gone were the icy stares of power and defiance, in their place were eyes of love and tenderness. Gone were the power stances and in their place were relaxed shoulders and easy movements. Gone was her fierceness. Lena could take on power hungry men in the boardroom and not blink an eye. She could make multi-billion dollars deals and not break a sweat. But when it came time for her to express how she felt about a pretty girl, she was hopeless. Not just a pretty girl though. The girl. The girl of her dreams, the one that made her heart soar. And the one that instilled a calmness that she has never experienced in her entire life. Well that was until she realized that she had feelings for her. So now, the calmness has been replaced with butterflies and stammering words. And Lena does not know how to deal with her feelings for Kara Danvers.

It was a slow realization of her feelings for Kara. One day, they were just friends hanging out and getting to know one another. Then before she understands what is happening, they are hanging out more. And hugging. And Lena Luthor does not hug. Ever. Well she didn’t until she met Kara. And now, there are hugs, multiple hugs in fact. And during one of those hugs, Lena came to the realization that she didn’t want to let go. Once she realized that she had hung on for far longer than what was socially acceptable for a “normal” friend hug, she let go in a hurry and said she needed to get home. As soon as she got home, she poured herself a glass of wine and began to analyze what had happened and her feelings that came of it. After a bottle and a half of wine later, she had come to the most terrifying conclusion. She had feelings for her best friend.

Years have gone by since she made this startling discovery. And she has pushed down her feelings and emotions for Kara. The very thought of potentially losing her because of admitting her feelings, scared her more than anything in the universe. Her friendship with Kara was the most important thing in her life and she couldn’t fathom ever losing her. So she did what any normal sane person that was in love with their best friend would do. She ignored it. But ignoring her feelings isn’t working anymore. In fact, it’s almost impossible for her to form a coherent thought when the blonde is around. And people are starting to notice. Two people in particular. Her (other) best friend, Sam and her assistant turned friend, Jess. They haven’t mentioned to Lena, but they both actually have a bet of how long Lena will hold out telling Kara how she feels. Neither one thought she would make it this long, so they had to redo the bet three times.

One day, Lena strolls into the office with her typical post-Kara look on her face. “Hey there sunshine. Where you been at?” Sam asked.

“Hello, dear. I just had lunch with Kara”. She replied.

Sam and Jess shared a look of knowing and followed Lena back into her office. “Did you have fun? And did you finally step up and make you two official yet?” Jess asked with a smirk.

“What are you talking about? Make what official? Sam? Please tell me what Jess is rambling about, I don’t have the energy to try to decipher what she means,” Lena said as she collapsed onto her chair with a grunt.

“You know what and who she is talking about Lee. Don’t play coy. That’s the third time this week you have left here for lunch to meet up with Kara. Even for the two of you, that is more than normal,” Sam stepped in and put her hands on Lena’s desk. “So spill. Has something finally happened?”

Lena looked at her two friends. How did they know? Surely she has been keeping her feelings locked down. She knows she hasn’t let anything slip. But if she was being honest with herself, she was just too tired to keep denying it. She needed to talk to someone about how she felt. Or she just might explode. So she finally opened up. “I honestly don’t know what to do anymore!” She threw her hands up in exasperation. “How did you two know?”

“Well that’s an easy one,” Sam said.” We used our eyes.”

Lena glared at her friend before a look of sadness took over. “I like her so much. But how could I say something when she couldn’t possibly feel the same! I would just screw everything up and she wouldn’t want to be around me anymore. I refuse to be selfish enough to ruin our friendship. I just can’t. But this is getting too much for me to handle. It’s like I can’t even think anymore when she is around. Did you know that I was nervous today when I asked her to come to lunch with me?! Me. Nervous! Are you kidding me? What the hell do I do?” Lena finished her rant by slamming her head down onto her desk.

Sam and Jess are completely taken aback by what they just heard and they turn around and gawk at one another until Jess turns and looks at Lena. “Wow. Um, that's a lot to unpack all at once. But I’ll give it a go. Lena as your friend, I feel as though I can say this without you getting upset and or firing me. But you are crazy.”

Lena’s head shot up from her desk. “Excuse me?”

“I said you are crazy.” Jess reiterated. “It is honestly nauseating watching the heart eyes that you both shoot at one another when you are even in close proximity to each other. I mean really? Keep it PG for the rest of us.”

“I hate to actually agree with Jess,” Sam interjected. “But she is right. You can almost see literal hearts going from you to her and vise versa. It really just about gives me a cavity to be near the two of you.”

"I am not sure what you two are seeing. But Kara certainly does not give me "heart eyes". Whatever the hell those are." Lena retorted. 

"It's what you two do whenever you look at each other. Like you could just stare at them forever and never get tired of looking at them. Like they are the peanut to your butter, the cheese to your crackers, the ketchup to your french fries, the..."

"Ok Jess. I get it!" Lena said and she held her hand up to get her friend to stop talking. When did Jess decide get so bold with how she talked to her? She wasn't for sure. But she kind of liked it. "I get it. I truly do. Now since you two are so smart, how about you help me and tell me how the hell do I fix this?" 

"Well, you could just tell her," Sam simply said. 

"I could absolutely do no such thing," Lena responded, "That is basically the last thing I can do. I got nervous asking her to lunch. Just a simple lunch between friends. Telling her my feelings?? Nope. I don't think I could do that."

"I mean, what? Do you really not see it? Do you really not see how she looks at you? How she acts around you? I don't know about Jess over there, But I for one don't get one of those hugs when we meet up for game night or drinks. I don't catch her staring at me like I'm the only one in the room. And please. Please do not get me started on the way her face lights up when you walk into the room. I seriously need sunglasses sometimes."

"Sam is right, Lena. You are the only one that she really pays attention to when we go out. Last time, when we all went out, Kara went up to the bar to get everyone their drinks. And some guy walks up and tried to talk to her. But he might as well have been talking to a brick wall. Because the whole time, she was just looking at you while you were talking to Alex. A smile never once leaving her face." 

"Are you serious?" Lena asked hopefully. For the first time since she realized her feelings, she felt a slight flicker of hope that Kara might even a little feel the same way. 

"Dead serious. I even got Sam's attention so she could watch the gay disaster unfold with me. The dude looked heartbroken when she grabbed the drinks and walked out. She didn't even realize someone was talking to her."

"Ok, so I'll ask again. What do I do? And anything besides just telling her."

"All joking aside, I really think telling her is your best option. You two are best friends. There is nothing that will get in the way of that, or mess that up. You should tell her and figure it out together. If she shares your feelings, then great! If she doesn't, and I don't know how she wouldn't, but if she doesn't, I know you two will figure that out together too. But keeping it bottled up anymore, isn't healthy Lena. And you owe it to yourself to be happy. And you torturing yourself by keeping this in? That can't possibly make you happy." Sam tells her. She then grabs Lena in a hug. " And no matter the outcome, we will be here for you with whatever you need."

"Thanks you two. I don't know what I did to deserve such open and blunt friends. But remind me never to do it again." Lena said with a laugh. 

The three of them had wasted enough time sitting and talking and it was time for them to get back to work. After the two women left her office, Lena just sat and thought. She thought about her best friend and how much she has grown to love her. Her smile, her laugh, her little crinkle that forms whenever game night comes around. There isn't a single thing about Kara that Lena doesn't wholeheartedly adore. She never wanted to lose her. But she doesn't think she can keep going without at least letting Kara know where she stands. At least that way, the pressure wouldn't be on her. She could let Kara know what she felt and leave it up to her. And not matter what her answer would be, Lena would accept it. But how would she tell her?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a slight panic about tonight and what she is going to wear. Lena does not help calm her nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know for sure there will be another chapter after this. But depending of if I get carried away or my brain thinks of something else, there may be more. Again, please feel free to let me know what you think. Good, bad. Anything. Thank you for taking the time to read this!

The next night came way faster than Kara had anticipated. She spent the rest of the night listening to that one song on repeat. Determined to get every word right. She wanted to make an impression. She wasn’t going to put on a show for a crowd. Just one person in particular. And if she was being honest with herself, that made it all the more nerve wracking. But she felt confident that she was going to get her point across. Luckily for her, Snapper had given her the day off. He said that she wasn’t really needed, “so please don’t come in, I don’t need to see your bouncing ponytail anymore this week”. Fine by her, she thought to herself. But now sitting alone in her apartment coming on noon, she realized one crucial aspect of her plan that she had completely blanked on. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to wear. Time to call in the big guns. 

“Alex! Please, please tell me you are not busy with something super important right now!” Kara wailed over the phone.

“Hello, Kara. Good to hear from you today. Yes I am doing quite well, thank you for asking.” Alex retorted. 

“Allleeeeeex. I’m sorry. Hi, how are you? Now can you please drop whatever you are doing and please come help me. I’m having an emergency.”

“What’s wrong now?” Alex could tell by the whininess in her sister’s voice that this wasn’t life or death. But she was slightly intrigued by what was troubling Kara. 

“I’m serious. I have nothing to wear tonight! Please come help me.”

“Why does it matter what you wear? We all go out once a week most of the time and you are never concerned with it. Unless….”

There was a long pause on the other end.

“Unless you are trying to impress someone! And the only person you would want to impress is..”

“Lena! Yes ok? I’m trying to impress her! And I need to look good for this. Now can you please shut up and get over here and help me? I’ll explain everything when you get here!” Kara exclaimed. 

“I’ll be there in 30. I just need to finish up this paper work and then I will head over that way. Want me to pick up lunch?” she asked.

“No I think I might be too nervous to eat.”

“Shit. You have it so bad.”

“Yeah I know. I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“You know it. I love you.”

“I love you, too Alex”. And with that she hung up and flung herself on her bed. 

Alex made it over to the apartment carrying food in tow, because she knows no matter what Kara said, she could always eat. But when she got into the apartment, she quickly set the food down and went searching for her sister. She heard banging. She heard things being thrown. She heard grunts. And she honestly thought that her sister was being attacked. But when she walked in, she found Kara, knee deep in her closet, throwing clothes left and right and letting out sounds that slightly resembled two hobos fighting over the last tin can to recycle for change. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Alex yelled startling Kara out of her clothes slinging zone.

“I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!” Kara yelled back.

“Well no shit, even if you did, you wouldn’t be able to find anything in this disaster. What in gods name possessed you to become a human version of a tornado and destroy your room?”

“I…...panicked” Kara responded so pathetically that Alex felt bad for her. 

“Ok, I can see that. Come sit out in the living room and explain to me what the hell is going on and then we can try to fix it. But I’m afraid that your room and your closet are a lost cause for the night. So we are just going to go buy you a new outfit. Ok?”

“Yeah that might be a better idea that me getting lost into the abyss that is my clothes.”

“Come on dummy, let’s eat.”

They go and sit on the couch and eat their lunch all the while Kara is telling Alex her plan. And to Alex’s credit, she stays quiet the whole time and let’s her finish explaining herself. 

“Well I have got to give it to you, kid. That’s not the worst idea you've ever had. In fact. I think its pretty fucking adorable. So I’m completely on board. Finish up and let’s head out.”

They finish eating and get into Alex’s car. They decide that they will hit up the Old Navy and get Kara something cute yet sexy to wear. Kara looks completely lost when they get there. So Alex tells her to just go sit by the changing room and she will bring her some outfits. While Kara is sitting there, her phone goes off from a text. She pulls it out and looks and a smile creeps up on her face without her even realizing it. It’s a text from Lena. 

_ “I can’t wait to see you tonight! I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages. It’s been a long day, I need to unwind. And who better to do that with, than with you and all our friends!” _

Kara’s joy was through the roof reading that Lena felt better knowing they were going to spend time together. Another text came through.

_ “I got done a little bit ago at the office today. So I went home early. I’ve picked out what I’m going to wear. Does that sound too geeky of me?” _

_ “No I don’t think so! It shows that you are prepared! Lol that’s a good quality to possess.” _

_ “I thought so too. Would you like to see?” _

Kara began to blush. Lena had never asked her that before. And a whole slew of images ran through her mind. And none of them were PG. “Calm it down there, Kara,” she told herself. She is just going to send you a picture of her clothes. 

_ “Of course I do! Let’s see what you got!” _Well Kara was NOT prepared for what pinged into her phone with the next message. There Lena was, standing in front of her floor length mirror with black boots on, boot cut dark washed jeans, and a fitted red and white flannel shirt. Her hair was pulled up to the side with some stray pieces outlining her face. 

_ “Wow...You look phenomenal! Can’t wait to see it in person!” _

_ “Thanks darling. I’ll see you tonight” _

Kara didn’t realize she was staring at her phone open mouthed until Alex walks up and surprised her. The result was Kara dropping her phone and the most childlike squeak coming from her mouth. 

“Whatcha looking at, Kar?”

Kara was at a loss for words, so she just picks up her phone and shows Alex. 

“Holy shit, Kara. Lena looks sexy as hell.”

“Hey! Watch it!” Kara shoots her sister a death glare. 

“Relax Kujo. She isn’t my type. But I’m glad I got to see, so now I know what you are going to wear.”

“You do?!” 

“Yup. Here go try these on.” Alex handed her the outfit and Kara went into the dressing room. When Kara emerged from the dressing room, Alex gave herself a mental pat on the back. Lena would be drooling as soon as she saw Kara tonight. Kara walked out in tight fitting dark washed jeans with a white t-shirt on. And over the top of that, she had a dark blue button up that fit her perfect. Kara was already wearing a pair of white Chuck Taylors so Alex said she should just wear those. They bought the clothes and headed home. Once they got there they needed to figure out what to do with her hair and makeup. They agreed that she would wear her hair down in gentle waves with a light natural makeup. Alex gave herself a high five when she saw the final product. 

“You are going to knock her dead tonight, Kar. This is going to be so much fun to watch.”

“I hope so. You really think this is a good idea? You really think I can pull this off?

“You like her, right?”

“So much.”

“You want her to know, right?”

“More than anything.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about. She will be blown away, not only by how you look, but by what you are doing. And Kara, this takes guts and you are so strong. I know how much you want this thing between you and Luthor to grow. So just be confident in yourself. And you have all the support you could ever need with you tonight.”

“Thank you Alex. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Probably be lost somewhere in your closet with no escape, most likely.”

“Shut up!” Kara said as she threw a pillow nailing her sister in the face. 

They both laughed and carried on with Alex getting ready for the night. This was finally happening. No matter the outcome, at least after tonight, Lena would know how Kara felt about her. And Kara would let Lena make the next step if she wanted to. She just hoped Lena felt the same way that she did. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life gets in the way sometimes. But here it is. The last chapter! It's Karaoke night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do me a favor and listen to Rumor by Lee Brice if you aren't familiar with the song before you read this. It's an amazing song!
> 
> Like I have said before, Let me know what you think! Any comments or critiques are welcome! Thank you all so much for reading this! You all are amazing!

A few hours later, Kara and Alex were heading out the door on their way to meet their friends at the bar. Basically everyone was coming tonight. Winn, James, J’onn, Sam, Jess and of course Lena was going to meet them at the bar. Their rag tag group of friends had grown increasingly close as the months went on. And they all looked forward to the rare nights when they could all get together. And tonight was going to be one for the books. Kara, who normally would be a ball full of nerves at this point, was surprisingly calm. She knew that this could go one of two ways. Either Lena would feel the same and they would be able to explore the feelings that Kara believed they both shared, or Lena wouldn't. And Kara was at peace with that. 

“Are you ready for this, Kid?” Alex asked as they were getting closer to the bar. 

“Actually, yeah. I am. I feel good about this.” Lena had texted her a few minutes ago and told her they were all there waiting for them. “I’m ready, Alex.”

“Alright, I got you, no matter what. You are going to knock her socks off.”

“I’m just ready to see her, is that weird?”

“No. Disgusting. But not weird,” Alex said. Kara shoulder bumped her and then looked up and realized they were in front of the bar. 

“Ok, let’s do this.” Kara said out loud, but more to herself than anyone. 

“You got it stud. Now let’s go wow your girl.”

The two of them entered the bar, and like a moth drawn to a flame, Kara instantly spotted Lena. And she stopped dead in her tracks. Pictures could never and would never do her justice. The gorgeous view that was in front of her was no match for even the most professional photographer. There she was, with her head thrown back in laughter at something Winn had said. So carefree and happy. Kara just studied that woman that was in front of her. Her perfectly laid hair, her magnificent jawline that could cut glass, her petite yet curvy body that just radiated sexiness without even trying. Kara was in love. Flat out, no holds bar, in love with Lena Luthor. And for the first time, that thought didn’t scare her senseless. In fact, it brought her a sense of peace and calmness. Alex had long left her to oogle her love interest, so Kara finally made her way to the rest of her friends. Like a magnetic force that drew them together, Lena turned around to greet her when she was only a few feet away. 

“Kara! Darling! I’m so glad you’re here! I’ve missed you terribly.” Lena said as she enveloped Kara in such a tender yet fierce hug.

“Lena.” Kara melted into the hug and didn’t let go. “I’ve missed you, too. Have you been here long?”

“Long enough for Winn and James to think they could win an argument about which is better. Star Wars or Harry Potter. Of course, they would chose Star Wars. And I had to put them in their place. But now I have my favorite little Hufflepuff with me. So please, settle this for us. Which one is better?”

“There is no comparison boys. Harry Potter all day. Hufflepuffs for life!” Kara said with excitement and realized she still had her arm around Lena, and Lena around her. 

“Kara you are just agreeing with Lena because she is Lena!” Winn whined

“Yeah that’s not fair! You always take her side!” James chimed in.

“That’s cause she is right.” Alex added her two cents from across the table.

“HA! Three to two. I win!” Lena bounced for joy. “Thank you two. Now I will get your first round since you guys helped me out. I already know what you want Kara, Alex what about you?” 

“Just a beer, thanks Luthor. Next one's on me. You and Kara look awfully thirsty tonight.” Alex replied. Kara shot her a look but luckily she didn't think Lena had heard the last part of what Alex had said. 

They all sat and drank and argued like friends do. With at least three different conversations going at once. But since they were all used to the chaos, everyone understood everything that was said. Suddenly they heard someone come over the loudspeaker.   


“Alright, alright, alright. I know why you all are here tonight! It’s Karaoke night people!!!! Who wants to start us off?” The man up front said. There was a chorus of “me’s” coming through the crowd. And some random person shot up and went to the stage. They were singing “Wagon Wheel” a crowd favorite for sure. 

“Is anyone going to sing tonight?” Lena asked the group while the person on stage was belting out the lyrics. It was a given that at least two or three people in the group would get up on stage depending on how drunk they got. 

“I think I’m going to give it a shot tonight, Alex, you wanna do a duet?” Winn asked.

“I think I could swing that. What do you have in mind?” 

“Grease? Or Sonny and Cher?” He asked.

“I Got You, Babe has never let us down. Let’s do that one.” Alex was already feeling a slight buzz. So she was pretty agreeable to most things at this point. 

“Perfect,” Winn said. “I’ll go get us in line.”

“What about you Kara? Are you going to serenade us tonight?” Lena asked as she leaned in and bumped Kara.

“Actually, yeah. I have something in mind.”

“Yeah? What are you singing?”

“It’s a surprise. You’ll find out soon. I think I am going after Alex and Winn. Although, their act will be a tough one to follow,” she laughed. 

“I’m sure you will do great. I can’t wait to hear you sing.”

Alex and Winn put on one hell of a performance. It was like a high school talent show and the crowd loved it. They were cheering for an encore when they finished. And the two of them grabbed hands and took the most theatrical stage bow they could manage and walked off the stage to their table. Everyone at the table stood up and clapped and cheered and another round was bought. Kara looked over at Lena and got her attention. 

“Do me a favor?” Kara asked.

“Anything.” Lena said to her.

“Pay attention to the lyrics. And let me know what you think when I’m done?”

“Of course. You’ll do great. Knock them dead, darling.” And with that Kara headed to the stage. 

Kara got up on stage and nodded to the lady in the booth that ran the music, signalling to her that she was ready to start. And a bluesy tune started coming out of the speakers. Kara closed her eyes and started swaying. And when it was time for the words, she opened her eyes and started to sing. And by god did her voice sound like silk.

_ “ _ _ Girl, you know I've known you forever _

_ How many nights we hung out together _

_ Same little crowd, little bar, little town _

_ 'Round this old dance floor _

_ My boys are laughing and tap me on the shoulder _

_ Making a motion like, "Could y'all get any closer?" _

_ They wanna know what's up why I'm still holding ya _

_ Even when the song is over” _

Lena was mesmerized. Yes, she has heard Kara sing hundreds of times. In the car, in the apartment, even in Karaoke before. But something about the way she was singing the words to this song, made it feel like she was singing them from the heart. LIke they really meant something. And then she remembered what Kara had said to her before she went up there. “Pay attention to the lyrics”. Lena realized Kara was staring at her while she was singing. 

_ “There's a rumor going 'round about me and you _

_ Stirring up our little town the last week or two _

_ So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling _

_ I feel it, don't you feel it too? _

_ There's a rumor going 'round, and 'round, and 'round _

_ What d'you say we make it true? _

_ We make it true _

_ Oh, we make it true” _

  


“Oh my god,” Lena thought to herself. “She does feel the same toward me. Oh, holy shit. She does”. Lena’s head was spinning in the best way possible. Kara was basically telling her in front of all these people that she liked her. Could this really be happening? The song continued on and Lena could tell Kara’s confidence was growing with each passing verse. Neither one could take their eyes off one another. 

_ “Well I can shut 'em down, tell 'em all they're crazy _

_ I can do whatever you want me to do, baby _

_ Or you could lay one on me right now _

_ We could really give them something to talk about” _

Before Lena really even noticed what she was doing, she found herself away from the table walking closer and closer to the stage. Closer to Kara. Her voice, like a siren song, following it into the unknown. But she couldn’t stop herself. She didn’t want to. She needed to be closer to her. Praying to whoever was listening, that she is not reading too far into this. And that Kara felt the same. The chorus ran through again, and then the next line picked up and Lena noticed that Kara had grabbed the mic off the stand and was walking to her. 

_ “Oh, be honest, girl, now _

_ Do you want to do this or not? _

_ Should we keep them talking, girl _

_ Or should we just make 'em stop?” _

As soon as the last word was out of Kara’s mouth, they were standing in front of one another. Everything and everyone else faded into the background and it was just the two of them. Kara laid the mic down and grabbed Lena’s hand and looked into her eyes as if asking permission and Lena didn’t miss a beat and leaned in. Their lips crashed together in the most urgent yet tender of ways. And they molded together into one for what felt like an eternity. Kara’s hands went around Lena’s waist and Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. They deepened the kiss and were lost in one another. That was until they heard the sound of clapping and cheering and hollering. The two of them separated, yet their hold on one another remained. 

“I have wanted to do that for so long, Lena. I just never knew how you felt and I never wanted to do anything that would push you away.” Kara said.

“Kara, love, there is nothing that you could ever do that would push me away. I have wanted you for probably just as long, but I was too much of a coward to say anything.” Lena answered as she leaned her forehead to Kara’s. “Let’s get out of the spotlight and go back to the table and we can talk, yeah?”

“Yeah ok. That sounds like a good idea.”

When they finally separated, Lena intertwined their hands. The crowd went crazy again, and Kara took a final bow before they walked hand in hand back to their table. 

“Finally!!” all the friends at the table collectively yelled when they returned to their seats. 

Kara looked bashful and blushed. But Lena squeezed her hand giving her reassurance that they were all just giving them a hard time. Kara looked up and smiled at Lena. 

“It’s about time, you two.” Jess was the first to speak up.

“No kidding. We were starting to lose hope that one of you would woman up and say something.” James chimed in.

“I mean, I knew you had it in you the whole time Kara” Winn said.

“I really figured it would be Lena” Alex piped up. And Kara shot her a look. “What? Look at her. All that big dick energy?? I definitely thought she would be the one to go for it.”

“I think this played out exactly how it needed to. Kara, that was amazing. I knew you could sing, but good lord. If Lena didn’t kiss you, I think I would have.” Sam added. And they all laughed. Once the joking had subsided. Kara leaned over and whispered to Lena. “Can we go outside and talk where its a little quieter?”

“I would like that very much.”

Lena got up and offered her hand to Kara, which she gladly accepted and they made their way outside. 

“Lena, you can tell me if that was too much. Or if you don’t feel the same. I know I kind of put you on the spot, with the whole singing thing and looking right at you. So if I made you feel uncomfortable in any…”

Lena cut off her rambling but gently caressing Kara’s cheek and leaning in and pressing the lightest of kisses on her lips. 

“Kara. Please stop rambling. While I think it is one of the cutest things about you, I promise, it isn’t necessary right now.”

“Ok, well if you are sure.”

“Trust me, I am. I am so happy that you did what you did. Because honestly, I don’t know how much longer I could have kept up the “I’m ok with just being your friend”. Because I wasn’t. Don’t get me wrong. I want you in any capacity that you will let me. Friend, lover, anything. But Kara, I have been falling in love with you for the longest time. And I don’t think I can sit around and just be your friend anymore if there is even the slightest chance we could be more. Because I want more with you. So much more.”

“You do?” Kara asked.

“I do. More than I have wanted anything in a long time.”

“I do too. Lena, you bring out the best in me. And I want nothing more than to be with you. To be able to hold your hand, to hold you, to kiss you. I have been in love with you and I honestly didn’t even know I was until it just hit me out of nowhere. And now, you are all I can think about. You are so good, and so amazing. And I never thought, someone as great as you, would ever see me as anything more than a friend. And I was so scared that I would run you off if you knew how I felt. So I never said anything.”

“Well, that is just crazy. Kara, you are so special. And anyone in their right mind would want to be with you. And I’m telling you right now, you better be sure you want this with me, because love, I am not going anywhere. When I think of what I want most in the world, and what would make me the happiest, there is not one scenario that doesn’t have you in it.”

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life, Lena. I want you and I want to be with you. “

“Then it’s settled. Kara Danvers, may I take you on a date?”

“I would like that very much. “

“Kiss on it?”

“I’d thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
